miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nieznana2003/podróż
nie mam pomysłu jak się dowiedzieli ale pasuje mi ten z komiksu z Volpino. i niektóre rzeczy mogą się niezgadzać ale co tam. mogę też pisać nieregularnie czyli że mam tylko część historii a nie całą od razu. piszcie co wam się nie podoba kiedy tiki powiedziała mi że Weji mówi o natychmiastowym spotkaniu u mistrza Fu, byłam zaskoczona, ostatnimi czasy władca nie atakował a ja i mój kochany chłopak Adrienek mogliśmy wreszcie zrobić sobie wolne i skupić się na szkole i swym upragnionym towarzystwie i randkach, więc o co morze chodzić mistrzowi. Kiedy wbiegałam na schody i zauważyłam swego ukochanego kota jak stoi przed drzwiami, z doskonałą fryzurą i szalikiem ode mnie. Było zimno więc pewnie dlatego go założył ale i tak miło. Ucałowałam go delikatnie w policzek na dzień dobry ale także na jesteś cudowny. -Adrien ciebie też zaprosił?- spojrzał wtedy na mnie nie pewnie. -owszem, Plagg od godziny męczy mnie by tu przyjść wiesz morze o co chodzi. kiwnełam w prawo i w lewo na nie. Wtem drzwi się otworzyły a w nich stał mistrz z niepokojącym uśmiechem. -o Biedronka, czarny kot, dobrze że jesteście mamy wiele do omówienia. Weszliśmy do środka a drzwi tajemniczo same się zamknęły, a my weszliśmy do salonu\pokoju masarzu. -proszę usiądźcie, Weiji przygotował rumiankową herbatę, wyśmienita radzę skosztować. Z Adrienem napiliśmy się, podczas gdy mistrz spoglądał zamyślony w okno. -mistrzu, picie jest pyszne ale po co nas tu ściągnołeś, Plagg mnie męczył że to coś ważnego.- fu się odwrócił westchnoł ciężko i popatrzył na Adriena. -zaprosiłem was tutaj gdyż obawiam się że Władca ciem zbiera armie do podboju Paryża i to nie byle jaką armie. Jeśli mu się uda będzie gorszy niż, czarny miecz, lady wifi, sajmon mówi i wszyscy inni złoczyńcy razem wzięci. Przerażona omal nie plunełam herbatą a mój kot aż się zakasłał. -w takim razie pokonamy go razem jesteśmy nie powstrzymani - powiedział mój odważny kocórek. -obawiam się że nawet nasza trójka nie zdoła odeprzeć mrocznych sił które czekają by zaatakować Paryż. -więc, więc co mamy robić, czekać tu na śmierć. -o co to to nie, może i mam 186 lat ale i tak chciałbym jeszcze pożyć. Mam natomiast inny plan- wyjął on wtedy z kredensu książkę o super bochaterach i pokazał obraz z władcą ciem. -władca ciem nie powinien nigdy zaistnieć przez użycie cudownego kamienia motyla. Ale jednak to nie jest pierwszy taki przypadek. 146 lat temu w Hinach również był władca ciem, jego moc rosła i rosła aż w końcu mógł odebrać biedronce i czarnemu kotu wszechpotężną moc i zaprowadzić krwawe rządy. jednak nim to się stało posiadacze pozostałych miraculum zbuntowali się, i aby go pokonać zjednoczyli się i zdołali przekształcić jego moc aby znów służyła dobru. Więc teraz i wy musicie tak zrobić, zebrać wszystkich posiadaczy miraculum zawieść ich do Paryża i razem unicestwić władcę ciem. Gdy z Adrienem to usłyszeliśmy ja niemal zemdlałam a on nie mógł się otrząsnąć. -co się tak patrzycie, powtórzyć coś, niedosłyszeli? -co, nie, skąd, wszystko słychać ale, wymaga mistrz od nas niemożliwego, jak niby znaleźć pozostałych posiadaczy miraculum, rozpłyneli się w powietrzu cały wiek temu.- nie mogłam złapać tchu z przerażenia na myśl o tym wszystkim. -owszem ale udało mi się ich zlokalizować.- pokazał nam mapę gdzie widniały miejsca ich pobytu. -ale nie może pan jechać sam? -niestety pasażerów powyżej 100 lat nie wpuszczają samych na pokład samolotu, ale za to mamy bilety za pół ceny i 20% zniżki na jedzenie. -a co ze szkołą? -zadbałem że szkolny dzwonek się zepsuł i teraz bez przerwy dzwoni a inastalcja nowego zajmie im 2 tygodnie -ale co powiemy rodzicom? -powiecie że szkoła organizuje wycieczkę dookoła świata w celach nauki geografi. -ech, mój ojciec nie puścił by mnie na szkolną wycieczkę choćby do zoo. -a poza tym jak zapłacimy za hotel i bilety. -o to racja, mam co prawda zaoszczędzone na bilety ale na hotel morze być gorzej. wtedy coś mi przyszło do głowy. -moment, Adrien ile masz kieszonkowego. -wystarczy by kupić własny samolot. Ale i tak ojciec się nie zgodzi. - a musi się zgodzić? wiem że to źle go namawiać do ucieczki ale tu nie chodzi teraz o jego ojca ale o Paryż a może nawet i o świat Adrien jednak jak to usłyszał miał uśmiech raczej chytrego lisa niż potulnego kota następnego ranka w domu Agrestów grzmiała niepokojąca cisza. Kiedy Nathalia weszła do pokoju Adriena by go obudzić na śniadania nie mogła znaleźć chłopaka. Na łóżku widniała kartka z napisem ;wyjechałem, wracam najprawdopodobniej za tydzień góra 2. Niech ojciec się nie martwi, wszystko w porządku". Kiedy Nathalia to przeczytała miała wrażenie że zaraz zemdleje ze strachu przed nad grzmiałym panem Agrestem. -COOO!!! Gabriel tak się wydarł że zadrżał cały Paryż. Zrobił się czerwony jak burak aż para leciała mu z uszu. Wystukał szybko numer syna na Video konferencji i kiedy tylko odebrał wrzasnął znów. -ADRIEN!!! Co to ma na wszystkie paryskie kreacje znaczyć pytam się. Adrien podczas rozmowy był na pokładzie samolotu który miał za moment startowa do Hiszpani. -O cześć tato co tam w domu. Słyszałem burzę więc chyba reakcja taka jakiej się spodziewałem. -Adrien wracaj do domu ale już. -wybacz tato ale nie mogę. To bardzo ważne zajęcia z geografi w terenie. -Adrien. Nie wyraziłem zgody na jakie kolwiek podróże. -widzisz tato pewnie i tak byś się nie zgodził, a gdybym zapytał byś mnie zamknął w pokoju. więęęęc to nie było by opłacalne. -to nie istotne masz wracać ale już. WRUUUUUUUUUUUUUU -wybacz tato samolot się wznosi muszę kończyć. -ADRIIEN!!!. Na pokładzie samolotu - i jak poszło? -no cóż. Nic nie wybuchło więc możemy to uznać za udaną rozmowę. -UWAGA PASARZEROWIE, ZA KILKA SEKUND WZNICIMY SIĘ W POWIETRZE PROSZĘ ZAPIĄĆ PASY. dosłownie czułam te wrzące silniki, ten wir i ten mój przyśpieszony puls. Nigdy wcześniej nie latałam i okropnie się tego boje. Co jeśli samolot spadnie, wybuchnie a ja zginą na miejscu albo pilot będzie chciał do WC i zostawi ster sam sobie. Chiperwentyluje się. -wszystko ok księżniczko- -ja nie wiem, a co jeśli mmh no spadniemy albo spłoniemy albo to i to. hu ha hu ha.-dyszałam aż prawie zużyłam cały tlen w samolocie -chej. Spokojnie setke razy latałem samolotem zamknij oczy i pomyśl że jesteś w kinie, a wszystko do okoła to efekty specjalne. potem WRUUUUUUUU samolot ruszył z pasa startowego, leciał pod kątem z przerażenia chwyciłam Adriena za ręke tak mocno jak tylko umiałam i zamknęłam oczy. Kiedy je otworzyłam byłam w przestworzach leciałam jak gołębie na które codziennie spoglądam. Widziałam chmury, wyglądały zupełnie jak wata cókrowa, obłoki z mleka. Spojrzałam wtedy na ukochanego a on odpłacił mi swym cudnym uśmiechem i od razu się uspokojiłam. lecieliśmy przez godzinę. Razem z Adrienem i Fu oglądaliśmy filmy na tablecie i graliśmy w karty z kwami. Żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń mówiliśmy że to rzadkie koty latające koty. -haha. As bierze raz, no kochani dawać ser w nagrodę. -Plagg gramy w makao i to bez sera. -Weiji powiedz tej kropce że bez sera nie gram. -Oj ależ ja się za wami stęskniłem. wy moje kwami. -coś nie tak księżniczko. -och Adrien. Myślisz zdołamy pokonać władce ciem, no bo jakie mamy w sumie szanse na to że znajdziemy pozostałe miraculum. -hmm, wiesz co, jeszcze miesiąc temu chciałem wiedzieć kim jest moja miłość życia, a teraz dowiedziałem się że to dziewczyna o fiołkowych oczach która chodzi ze mną do klasy i podkochuje się we mnie. Nie wiem co przyniesie przyszłość Marinett ale wiem że wszystko jest możliwe i że zawsze będziemy to robić razem. -mój kocurek. -my lady. w Hiszpania Kiedy wyszliśmy z samolotu zmuszeni byliśmy przejść do kolejnego środka transportu jakim był pociąg. Kiedy zajeliśmy miejsca przyszła do nas kelnerka z zapytaniem o obiad, żadne z nas nie było głodne ale kwami jedzą na okrągło więc zamówiliśmy im ser, ciastka czekoladowe i sałatę. -Kto jest pierwszy na liście super bohaterów do przejęcia- zapytał Adrien z zapałem którego nie podzielałam. -W pierw jedziemy do miasta Vigo w którym mieszka znana wam pewnie Volpina. -Volpina, ech, nie mam z tą postacią zbyt dobrych wspomnień.- gdy to mówiłam Adrien zrobił skrzywioną minę jakby ze wstydu który akurat w pełni podzielałam-skąd pewność że to też aby nie oszustka? -nie, jest prawdziwa, sprawdziłem to. -kim ona jest?- zapytał mój ukochany. -jej prawdziwe nazwisko to Zoe Lumpe, ma 16 lat, jest Volpino od roku. -I jak się sprawuje? -No powiedział bym że nie z gorsza. Kiedy dojechaliśmy na stacje szybko zrozumieliśmy co to hiszpański klimat, było gorąco jak nie wiem. Co chwile wachlowałam się magazynem modowym by się nie roztopić. Jednak tutejszym nie zbyt przeszkadzał upał. Fu powiedział że ma coś do załatwienia a my mamy poszukać Zoe, nie mieliśmy zielonego pojęcia gdzie zacząć szukać. Aż tu nagle BUM kilka przecznic dalej napadnięto pobliski bank. Oczywiste było że Adrien i Marinett nie mogą tu nic zadziałać ale Biedronka i Czarny kot to co innego. Szybko się tranformowaliśmy i gotowi do waliki stawiliśmy się przed bankiem jednak ku naszemu zdziwieniu nie byliśmy pierwsi. Stała tam już bowiem super bohaterka w pomarańczowym skafandrze. -co nie znudziło wam się jeszcze ciągłe dostwanie w bencki. Bo powoli zaczyna mi się to nudzić Wtedy jeden ze złodzieji kilkakrotnie w nią strzelił ona jednak się nie dała, uniknęła strzałów, chwyciła go za rękę i rzuciła nim w drzewo, a potem dodała. -ale bardzo powoli, powolusieńku. Kiedy załatwiła trzech z czterech przestępców, zaczeła się rozglądać za czwartym aż tu nagle rabuś skradał się z pistlotem z zamiarem zestrzelenia jej, ale kot na to nie pozwolił kopnoł rabusia w brzuch aż ten wleciał ta budek obok, jednak nie mógł on triumfować gdyż zza krzaka wyłoniła się Volpina. -chej ja miałam go zgarnąć do paki. -emm, wybacz myślałem że cię zestrzeli iii. -to źle myślałeś- dźgneła fletem iluzje a ta rozpłynęła się w powietrzu-kim tak w ogóle jesteś co? -Ten no ja, ten no. Więdząc że kot się raczej nie da rady wysłowić wyszłam z ukrycia i stawiłam czoło Volpinie. -to tak zwany Czarny kot, paryski super bohater, wspaniały partner i wielki flirciarz więc miej się na baczności. Kot odpowiedział mi uśmiechem natomiast Volpina zdziwioną miną. -chwila moment, wy jesteście biedronka i czarny kot, słyszałam o was to i owo ale byłam pewna że to plotki. W tym mieście często się na nie natrafia. Ale co tu robicie? -wiesz chętnie byśmy pogadali ale na osobności i to bez kostiumu, możemy? –zapytałam -emmm. -spoko nam możesz zaufać.- odpowiedział kocur z uśmieszkiem. Na co Volpina przytaknęła głową na zgodę. Po przemianie wyglądała zupełnie inaczej, nie chodzi tu tylko o maskę ale również o charakter. Jej włosy były średniej długości całe brązowe, niż kiedy jako Volpina miała pomarańczowe i białe pasemka. Jako Zoe nosiła charakterystyczną hiszpańsko bluzkę z falbaną i na jedno ramię, fioletową spódnicę w szkocką kratę. Brązowe sanadały ze wszytymi jakby perełkami, okrągłe okulary trochę jak Harego Pottera za którymi kryły się duże brązowe oczy, strój dopełniał jej charakterystyczny po przemianie biały wisiorek w kształcie lisiego ogona. Jej charakter był całkiem inny niż ten który miała Volpina, zauważyliśmy od razu że jest bardzo nieśmiała, i niepewna siebie aczkolwiek urokliwa i przesympatyczna. Postanowiliśmy przegadać sprawę w pobliskiej kawiarence. Zamówiliśmy ich tradycyjny deser, jabłecznik, i muszę przyznać że smakował niemal tak dobrze jak ten który robi mi tata, a to nielada wyczyn. Wyjaśniliśmy Zoe sprawałe po czym na stało milczenie, -więęęc,-przerwała druzgocząco ciszę- niejaki władca ciem zbiera armię a wy musicie zebrać pozostałe miraculum aby go powstrzymać i ja mam wam w tym pomóc, haha, wolne żarty tak. - co prawda lubie żartować ale mówimy na serio. WC to wielkie zagrożenie, myśleli Volpina będzie chętna do pomocy. -No, Volpina tak, ale Zoe to co innego. No wiecie mam szkołe rodziców, obawiam się że niezdołam wam pomóc. -ale Zoe ty musisz im pomóc-nagle z jej plecaka wyskoczyła kwami w kształcie lisa. -Jujdi, ale nie wiem czy mogę. -Zoe proszę, widziałem już Władce ciem w akcji, jesteśmy jedyną nadzieją. Brunetka sporzała wtedy na nas ze strachem w oczach. Westchneła, i powiedziała. -a co ze szkoło. -spokojnie Fu już nad tym pracuje. -niby jak? U Fu Wszędzie grzmiały syreny strażackie w pobliżu szkoły, bowiem Fu sprawił że zabezpieczenia przeciw pożarowe teraz bez przerwy puszczją z siebie hektolitry wody a szkoła jest wręcz że podtopiona. W kawiarni. -no dobrze, ale co z rodzicami? -powiesz że masz szkolną wycieczkę po europie. -No nie wiem, bardzo nie lubię ich okłamywać. - Zoe- powiedziałam- rozumiem co czujesz ale zrozum, tu nie chodzi o ciebie tylko o świat. Jeśli się nie zgodzisz wszystko przepadnie. -ech, zgoda, Uśmiechnełam się najszerzej jak umiałam. -kiedy wyruszmy? -Jótro o piątej widzimy się na lotnisku. Następny przystanek Rzym. Brunetce powiększyły się jeszcze bardziej oczy ze szczęścia. Następnego dnia w samolocie. -to kto na nas czeka w Rzymie. -tak zwana pawica, superbochaterka o zdolnościach hipnotycznych. -no nieźle. -zapomocą swojego wachlarza jest w stanie na krótką chwile zachpnotyzować każdego. -Jeeeeeeeeeeeej. Na miejscu. Wiem że powiniśmy zająć się pawicą ale, to jest Rzym zaczęliśmy jednak zwiedzania, było oczywiście Koloseum i panteon. Kiedy jednak zbliżaliśmy się do via condotti zuważyliśmy wielki pomnik pawicy na dwa metry w centrum parku. Był podobny jak ten w Paryżu tylko wykuty z marmuru i nieco większy. Obok stał burmistrz miasta mówiący. -za wierna 4 lata służby w obronie naszego wspaniałego miasta kultury i zabytków, chciałbym uhonorować tu obecną bohaterkę Rzymu pawicę ordrem Ateny i rzymskiego orła. Nagle jakby z nieba wyskoczyła młoda kobieta ubrana w niebieski kombinezon, z płaszczem w pióra pawia i maską za którą zwisał długi blond warkocz z turkosowo, zielonymi pasemkami. Ukłoniła przed burmistrzem a ten zawiesił jej na szyji order najwyższego stopnia. -jestem wdzięczna za to wyróżeienie, ale to nic w porównaniu z satysfakcją że mieszkańcy są bezpieczni-powiedziała to z niesamowitą powagą jakby bez emocji. -łał co za powaga-powiedział Adrien i mrugnął do mnie tym swoim przenikliwym mieniącym się zielonym okiem. Po ceremonii pawica poszła za budynek by się przemienić, jednak my poszliśmy za nią. Po przemianie, widzieliśmy 19 letnią kobietę, z włosów zniknęły pasemka, miał fioletową bluzkę z zielonym żakietem i żółtym kołniżykiem na którym nosiła spinkę w kształcie pawia,, a także biały pasek przypięty do niebieskich dżinsów. Westchneła, a kiedy się odwróciła zobaczyła nas i zaniemówiła. Wtedy wyszła tiki i zawołała. -Suji wyjdź, potrzebna nam pomoc, Z żakietu wyszło niebieskie kwami z pawim ogonem. -Jesteś Elsa Mathes, zgadza się- zapytałam z przekonaniem na co ona przytaknęła głową. -potrzebna nam pomoc, proszę. Poszliśmy do parku i tam przegadaliśmy sprawę na temat WC. -więc? Zgadzasz się? -noooo, w sumie dam radę. Kiedy lecimy. -jeszcze nie możemy do Paryża, zostało jeszcze jedno miraculum, niejaka królowa pszczół, lecimy do angli. W samolocie. -mistrzu Fu co wiemy na temat Pszczoły? -cóż, jej imię to Vanessa Stangland, ma 14 lat i mieszka w mieście Nottingham. -jak to od robinhooda- odezwała się szybko Zoe. -tak, wielu uważa że jest jego potomkinią, bo odziedziczyła po nim dar do bycia bochaterką, a jej bronią jest także łuk. Natomiast jej mocą jest superszybkość. W Nottingham Nie mogę zaprzeczyć Nottingham to piękne miasto jak mój ojczysty Paryż, były tam wspaniałe stare domy i plaże przy jeziorach, a w lasach natomiast stały rzeźby bohatera złodziei. -z tego co mi wiadomo nasza pszczoła mieszka przy ulicy scothood, prowadzi tam z rodzicami muzeum Robin Hooda. -jak długo zajmie nam dojście? Spojrzałam na zegarek Adriena. -Cóóóż jeśli wyruszymy teraz powinniśmy dojść przed zachodem słońca ale lepiej się nieco pośpieszmy. W muzeum gdy doszliśmy do wyznaczonego punktu na GPS, zobaczyliśmy nie dużą acz majestatyczną trzy piętrową kamienice, której parter zajmowało muzeum wypełnione manekinami w średniowiecznych strojach, a także modele mieczy i koron. Na środku Sali stał pół łysy mężczyzna w garniturze z grupą turystów u boku przed oszklonym łukiem powieszonym na ścianie. -A oto i słynny łuk mojego wielkiego przodka, to właśnie za jego pomocą bronił on dzielnie naszego pięknego miasta przed niegodziwością szeryfa. - wzkazał on wtedy na łuk a turyści natychmiast wyjeli aparaty i zaczeli pstrykać fotki. Blask fleszy odbijający się w moją stronę od szyby wręcz mnie oślepiał. -czy mogę wam w czymś pomóc?- zapytała nas kobieta za kasą w średnim wieku i rudych włosach. - my ten nooo…. Nagle kilka metrów dalej usłyszałam jakby znajomy głos, odwróciłam głowę -proszę i życzę miłej zabawy-powiedziała postać dając małej dziewczynce zabawkę. za ladą w sklepiku z pamiątkami stała niezbyt wysoka, około lat pietnaście\czternaście, dziewczyna o połyskliwych zielonych oczach, nielicznych piegach skrytych na jej niedużym odrobinę zadarty nosku i ogniście czerwonych włosach spiętych w kitkę do których przypięty był srebrny grzebień, a ubrana była w błekitną sukinkę, nie było wątpliwości kto to jest. -my do sklepiku z pamiątkami.-powiedziałam prędko pobiegłam z ekipą w stronę lady. Kobieta mruknęła za nami. -ach ci turyści, w ogóle ich nie obchodzi historia tylko pamiątki im w głowie. Podeszliśmy do okienka w sklepiku, a kasjerka powiedziała z uśmiechem. -pomóc w wyborze pamiątek Adrien spojrzał na nią wtedy z powagą. -my akurat do innego bohatera. Dziewczyna spojrzała wtedy na niego ze strachem w oczach na co on. - jesteś Vanessa Scotland prawda? W odpowiedzi kiwnęła głową. -teraz musimy pogadać z pszczołą. Na to zdanie Veronica zaczęła się trząść, jej oddech wyraźnie wzrósł i twarz pokrył pot ewidentnie bała się wyjawienia sekretu. -przepraszam muszę wyjść. Wyszła ze sklepiku trzaskając drzwiami i szybko pobiegła po schodach na górę, jednak kiedy poszliśmy za nią jej matka krzyknęła. -chwila tam nie wolno wchodzić. My jednak nie mogliśmy teraz zważać. Kiedy skończyły się schody zobaczyliśmy salon połączony z kuchnią na którego środku stała wystraszona Vera. -zostawcie mnie- krzykneła ze łzami w oczach i rzuciła w Else poduszką na co ona szybkim gestem ją złapała i posłała jej krwawe spojrzenie. Wtedy weszli właściciele muzeum i krzyknęli. -proszę o zostawienie mojej córki w spokoju i wyjście z tąd- wrzasnął mężczyzna. Niemieliśmy wyboru, musieliśmy opuścić państwa Scotland, jednak nie daliśmy za wygraną. Wieczorem w pokoju Veronici. Na środku łóżka siedziała zapłakana dziewczyna z kwami w rękach i zaczeła mówić. -och Beewod i co teraz? Wtedy do jej pokoju wparowała przez okno piątka super bohaterów. Już zbierało jej się na krzyk jednak kwami ją uspokoiło, mówiąc że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, zpojrzała ona wtedy na nas przełykając ślinę. -czego chcecie. -potrzebujemy pszczoły.-powiedziała pewnie Volpina. -aaaallle. Wtedy żółw podszedł do łóżka i powiedział. -świat jest zagrożony, jesteś ostatnim elementem układanki, musisz polecieć z nami do Paryża bez ciebie się nie uda. 14 latka zaczeła się rozglądać. -ale co z rodzicami co ze Nothingam, jaa, NIE. -Ale Veronica. -powiedziałam NIE, macie z tąd natychmiast wyjść bo zaczne krzyczeć. Wszyscy szybko wyszli przez okno. Ja jako ostatnia dodałam jeszcze. -wyjeżdżamy jutro o 9, przemyśl to. W hotelu - i co teraz- zapytała Zoe. -No nie wiem, bez pszczoły nie uda nam się przywrócić władcy ciem do porządku a co za tym idzie uratować Paryż. -mam przez to rozumieć że utknęliśmy w dołku, no po prostu świetnie- wetshneła Elsa Spojrzałam wtedy ze smutkiem na Adriena i na co on poruszył bwriami i zacisnął pięść w żółwika, od razu zrozumiałam o co chodzi. -Lisen- powiedziliśmy. -może i nie mamy jednego elementu ale za to nadal mamy siebie, razem możemy przeciwstawić się WC bezwzględu na szanse. Biedronka i Czarny Kot będą walczyć za Paryż a wy? -możecie wrócić do krajów jeśli chcecie lub walczyć z nami.- powidziałam. Reszta bohaterów zaczęła spoglądać na siebie zaniepokojonym uśmiechem, ale od spojrzenia do spojrzenie kiwnęli do siebie głowami. Przerywając cieszę Elsa wstała. -Pawica zaraz zacznie stroszyć pióra szykując się do walki u boku LB i CN. Po tym wstała Zoe. -Volpina również nie będzie stać bezczynnie gdy niewinni Paryżanie cierpią. Mistrz Fu tylko kiwnął głową ale to i tak dało nam nadzieje. Wszyscy po tym wyznaniu skrzyżowali dłonie i krzyknęli MIRACULUM, na tyle głośno że mieszkający tuż obok sąsiedzi zaczeli do nas pukać my to jednak zignorowaliśmy. Zaśmialiśmy się i szybko wybraliśmy się do łóżek. Jednak niczego nie świadomi nie zauważyliśmy że za oknem na tarasie stoi super bohaterka w czarne paski, słyszała całą naszą rozmowę, spojrzała Wtedy na swe ukochane miasto i wróciła do domu. Następnego ranka Kiedy rano z ekipo super bohaterów właśnie biegliśmy na lotnisko w pewnym momencie poczuliśmy drżenie ziemi, upadałam ale na szczęście Adrien stał obok by mnie złapać asz się zaczerwieniłam. Wtedy z ziemi wyszedł wielki świder z którego wyszedł niski grubiutki mężczyzna przypominający budową ciała kreta, na głowie miał kask i na twarzy brodę. Wystawił głowę zza swej maszyny. -jam jest Homme Taupe-powiedział drżocym głose- wy światloluby zanieczyściliście podziemie, wiec ja wam, zabiore światlo za kare. Włączył guzik na swej maszynie, wtedy całe Nottingham zaczęło się trząść i zaczoł powoli zagrzebywać Nottingham w ziemi. Już chciałam się przemieniać ale na dachu stała już pszczoła i z szybkością światła kilkakrotnie uderzyła w świder i strzeliła z łuku z powietrza jakby w locie. Świder zaczoł się przechylać i rozpadać. Uznałam że nie ma potrzeby działać. Jednak ta myśl szybko przeszła, gdyż napastnik wyjął użądzenie miotające, strzelił w pszczołę linkami które oplotły jej ciało, przez zaczeła spadać na ziemie na szczęście Volpina zdążyła ją złapać, wtedy wszyscy zaczęliśmy walczyć z tym świdrem. Ja oplotłam maszynę Jojo aby ją utrzymać w miejscu, kiedy pszczoła się wyplątała powtórnie zaczeła bić wiertło wtedy czarny kot wyskoczył z dachu i swym kocim kijem z całej siły uderzył w wiertło od góry dzięki czemu wiertło ustało, jednak nadal zagrzebywanie miasta nie ustawało. Ludzie byli narażenie, nie wiedzieliśmy jak ich wszystkich ocalić. -ja się zajmę ewakuacją, a wy załatwcie tego kreta- powiedziała Volpina, po czym za pomocą swojego fleta stworzyła setke swoich kopi i wysłała w różne części miasta by ochronić cywilów. My natomiast mieliśmy za zadanie zająć się trzęsieniami, wtedy zobaczyłam że ten cały Taupe ucieka w oddali. -żółwiu złoczyńca ucieka- powiedziałam do stojącego obok bohatera. Żółw szybko pobiegł za złoczyńcą, kiedy odległość między nimi wynosiła już kilkanaście metrów żółw cisnoł w niego swoją tarczą która go obezwładniła a potem wróciła do niego niczym bumerang. -głópcy, możecie zniszczyć wiertło ale i tak was wszystkich zakopie. Żółw zmarszczył brwi i kiwnął głową w stronę pawicy, na co ona wyjęła swe 2 wachlarze i zaczeła wykonywać jakby taniec i po 20 sekundach złoczyńca był na jej skinienie. Za jej namową wcisnął kilka przycisków na swym pancerzu i Nottingham wróciła na swe wcześniejsze położenie. Po akcji obywatele krzyczeli i wiwatowali na naszą cześć. Spojrzałam wtedy na pszczołe na ona odpowiedziała mi uśmiechem. Na lotnisku Kiedy właśnie wychodziliśmy z taksówek zobaczyliśmy Vanesse idącą w naszym kierunku z walizką w rence, podszyłam do niej i nim zdążyłam się wysłowić, ona powiedziała. -skoro wy uratowaliście me miasto ja wam się odwdżiencze, a z resztą, zgrana z nas ekipa, prawda? Zaczerwieniłam się wtedy się przytuliłyśmy po czym z cała szóstka weszła na pokład. W samolocie -Och tiki-powiedziałam do kwami- wreszcie wszystko zaczęło się układać jeśli chcecie zobaczyć jak wyglądają bochaterowie i ich opis zapraszam na moją stronę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania